


Red/Violet

by AquilaLorelei



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaLorelei/pseuds/AquilaLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her enforced post-meltdown downtime, Rogue has time to think about life, lipstick, and love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red/Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men: Evolution. (Not even Logan…pouts) You know who does. Don't sue. Please!  
> Warnings: Mild thoughts involving f/f physical interaction. Also, not beta-read.  
> Rating: PG, just to be safe.  
> Timeline: Between "Self-Possessed" and "X23"  
> Started/Completed Sunday, 3/14/04
> 
> Summary: "She can bend reality…Ah wish sometime she'd bend it mah' way… An' sometimes…Ah ask m'self what color it would be if our lipsticks came together…"

"Here Ah sit, wastin' away an' wastin' m' time in this hospital bed-Ah mean, granted, there's really nothin' Ah can do out there right now…The Professor says Ah'm not stable enough, an' Ah don't blame him…But now Ah have nothin' t' do an' nothin' but time ta' think…

An' y' know what Ah spend all mah time thinkin' about? Well, yeah, a whole lot about betrayal, an' pain, an' what-all Ah've been through, but mostly what Ah'm thinkin' about is mah love life. Don't laugh! Hey, a girl can dream! Anyway, Ah realized real early on that Ah was over Scott-Way over, matter a' fact…Ah hadn't thought 'f 'im that way in, well, prob'ly a few months…Since the day Red-Eyes started datin' Miss Perfect, m' chances were nil. An' that's fine with me. Ah moved on. Pretty quick, in fact. To Logan, oddly enough. Just get past that gruff exterior, though, an' he's a real

sweetheart-Tell 'im Ah said that an' he'd gut me like a carp, though. Beyond that, Ah mean, a girl has eyes, you know. Face it, the man is cut! Wait a minute, stepping back from 'at one…Yeah, well…What Ah mean is Ah like spendin' time with 'im. He nev'r criticizes me hangin' around if Ah choose. Ah'll help him work on the bike sometimes, or Ah'll just edge in next to 'im when 'e's got some action movie on in the rec room. (Ah'll bring the popcorn!) Anyway, Ah like Logan-who'm Ah kiddin', Ah like Logan! But there's still the thought of someone else that haunts me…

Evah since that night at the mall…She came down from the Heavens like some avenging Goddess…Shootin' fire from her eyes an' bolts from her hands an' God, she was beautiful! An Ah'm not just sayin' that 'cause Ah've had men in mah head, though Ah have, an' they'd agree with me. She's just a plain beautiful woman…

She can literally bend this world to her will, an' a part of me hopes that she'd be able to help me, too…Ah can almost see that blue glow passin' warm over mah skin, an' her hands right t' follow 'cause Ah won't hurt her…Ah can see we've got so much in common, even though she won't let other people see her at all-We're both so lonely, so…isolated that we both need someone to break that silence in our souls. Beneath all that anger, rage, resentment, hers, mine, ours, there's a certain cool stillness. Resigned, like. A quiet pond no throw of a stone can breach because it's so deep, so cold, an' so far away…No human contact…Sometimes Ah wonder which 'f us has got it harder…Me, 'cause no one can touch mah body, or her, 'cause no one can touch her soul…Ah think Ah could, if she'd let me…Does she see? Does she know how much we're alike?

She can bend reality…Ah wish sometime she'd bend it mah way…So we'd work, somehow, you know?…An' sometimes, in the darkest nights, lyin' here, lonely, Ah ask m'self what color it would be if our lipsticks came together…"


End file.
